Goodbye My Lover Sequel of When Your Gone
by ramyoon
Summary: Aku memang tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu setia. Namun Tuhan selalu punya permainan lain. - [ Sequel of When Your Gone ] / ONESHOT/HUNHAN GS/For ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS


Goodbye My Lover – Sequel When Your Gone

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Drama

This is Genderswitch. Inspired by James Blunt, Goodbye My Lover.

p;s : Sebagian besar menggunakan POV Sehun dan ada beberapa yang menggunakan POV penulis :)

.

.

 _ **And I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you**_

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya hingga aku bisa sampai disini. Mataku terasa berat, badanku remuk seperti ada yang sudah membantingku sedemikian rupa. Tidak ada luka yang membekas di tubuhku namun semua terasa begitu melelahkan. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, jangan tanyakan padaku karena aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini. Sejauh yang aku ingat, setelah memutus panggilanku dengan Luhan karena aku harus bersiap untuk penerbangan pagiku setelahnya aku tidak ingat apapun lagi selain rasa kantuk yang sangat dan begitu terbangun aku sudah sampai disini. Sekali lagi, jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa aku terbangun di bawah pohon yang begitu rindang dan menyejukkan sementara sebelumnya aku yakin sekali jika aku tertidur di dalam mobil yang membawaku menuju bandara. Bisa aku perkirakan sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi karena matahari yang ada di atas kepalaku terasa mulai menyengat dan aku sendiri anehnya tidak merasa kepanasan atau semacamnya. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih baik dari rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang, mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah sekitar. Tidak mendapati pemandangan yang lebih baik ketimbang apa yang sekarang tersaji di hadapanku.

Lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada di bawah pohon rindang ini, di pemakaman.

Ya, aku tertidur di mobil dan terbangun di pemakaman.

Sialan, entah siapa yang berani membuangku ke tempat seperti ini?! Aku ini seorang model dan bisa saja ada penggemar yang begitu menyukaiku datang tiba-tiba dan menyerangku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Secepat pemikiran buruk masuk ke dalam pikiranku secepat itu juga aku menyadari jika aku telah sampai di dataran negara asalku. Aroma ini, aroma musim semi negara tempatku berasal, tempatku kembali. Melupakan keinginan untuk menghubungi manajer, aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju satu kerumunan yang cukup ah tidak itu terlalu padat bahkan untukku lalui. Berjalan dengan perlahan diliputi perasaan ragu, aku mulai mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu tanpa aku sadari sejak tadi kedua kakiku sudah menabrak beberapa nisan kuburan yang bahkan tidak terasa apapun padaku. Setelah melewati sekian banyak orang yang kebanyakan perempuan itu, aku sampai tepat di depan peti mati yang sudah bersiap untuk di masukkan ke dalam tanah. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling peti mati itu. Mereka terlalu familiar untukku. Bahkan aku melihat seseorang yang mirip ibuku, paman, Jongin, Baekhun, Kyungsoo, Minseok temannya Luhan dan Chanyeol berdiri di sekitar wanita yang mirip ibu. Anjingku vivi juga ada di sana. Aku yakin itu vivi dari bentuk baju yang ia pakai karena itu hasil rancanganku dan Luhan. Oh, aku bahkan melihat seseorang yang mirip –bukan! Itu bukan sekedar mirip namun ia adalah Luhan, kekasihku, istriku satu-satunya. Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Tidak biasanya ia tampil begitu biasa maksudku hanya mengenakan rok rumahan selutut dan jaketku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika ada sanak saudaraku yang meninggal atau semacamnya karena seingatku semua masih baik-baik saja sampai kemarin. Tapi mengapa wajah Luhanku terlihat begitu sedih. Sejak tadi ia hanya menangis dalam diam entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terluka. Aku mencoba mendekat namun entah mengapa tubuhku terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha sekuat itu juga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Entah apa yang menahanku bahkan sekarang suaraku juga tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

Satu persatu orang dari kerumunan itu bergerak meninggalkan siapapun yang telah berpulang itu. Masa bodo dengan orang itu semoga rohnya di tempatkan di tempat yang terbaik di sisi Tuhan karena yang menjadi fokusku hanya satu, Luhan. Ada apa dengan gadisku? Mengapa ia begitu sedih dan terluka? Ia memang tidak sehisteris yang lain, ia hanya berdiam diri di sana namun aku tahu Luhanku begitu sedih akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Siapa yang meninggal itu sayang?

Mengapa kau begitu kehilangannya?

Dan, mengapa juga aku merasa sakit akannya?

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melihat siapa yang telah meninggalkan Luhan hingga membuatnya sedemikian terluka itu dan ya, aku tahu siapa yang telah melakukannya.

 **OH SEHUN**

 **SON, HUSBAND, FRIEND**

 **12 APRIL 1994 - 22 APRIL 20—**

Itu aku.

 _ **April, 22 2010.**_

 _Jika di dunia ini memang benar-benar ada ilmu sihir atau sejenisnya maka aku yakin sekarang ini aku tengah dalam pengaruh guna-guna. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan gadis di sebelahku ini hingga aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari seorang Luhan. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang sangat suka ice cream dan semua makanan manis. Ia sangat suka. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya cepat gemuk dan gampang mengantuk. Kadar gula yang tinggi membuatnya cepat lelah sehingga sering tertidur di kelas._

 _Seperti hari ini, seperti biasanya. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan Luhan sudah sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan ritual pentingnya setiap hari –Tidur. Gadis bermata rusa itu merapikan semua alat tulisnya, memasukkan ke dalam tas lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja kemudian memastikan kondisinya cukup empuk untuk di tiduri. Setelah selesai ia lalu merapikan rambutnya mengikat mereka menjadi satu dan terakhir memasangkan headset untuk mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi paling bijaksana._

" _Tidur lagi?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan tetap fokus pada ponselku karena jika tidak aku bisa lemah atasnya dan hal yang tidak-tidak namun enak bisa terjadi sekarang._

 _Jujur saja, Luhan begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah ngantuknya._

" _Ku dengar Ibu Seo masuk hari ini."_

" _Kalau begitu, lindungi aku seperti biasa!" sahut Luhan sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas tas. Luhan sudah terlihat tidak terlalu mengantuk, terlihat dari binar matanya yang mulai memancarkan sinar kehidupan lagi._

" _Kali ini sakit apa lagi?" Tanyaku sembari mematikan ponsel dan membalik menghadap Luhan._

" _Apa saja asalkan aku bisa tidur Hun." Luhan menguap sambil mengusap matanya yang agak berair karena efek menguap._

 _Sudut bibirku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah di guna-guna dengan sangat kuat sehingga aku bisa begitu buta akan Luhan. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa jatuh hati pada sosok Luhan, gadis manja tukang tidur yang sangat tidak feminim. Ok, walau pinggang Luhan ramping, dadanya juga lumayan untuk gadis 20 tahunan namun tetap saja Luhan adalah kapten sepak bola di kampus. Untung saja gadis itu masih waras untuk membiarkan rambutnya yang indah tetap tumbuh selayaknya wanita pada umumnya, jika tidak aku pasti sudah membawa diriku ke terapi kejiwaan untuk memastikan orientasi seksualku._

 _Aku dan Luhan sudah berteman sangat lama bahkan sejak kami sama-sama masih sekolah. Dari ingatanku yang masih sangat baik, sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku bisa menghitung berapa kali Luhan memakai rok untuk membuktikan ke-betina-annya yakni hanya pada hari sekolah. Setiap bermain atau sekedar jalan sore bersama, Luhan selalu membalut kakinya yang sialan mulus itu dengan celana selutut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang ramping dengan kaos. Luhan benar-benar seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan yang cantik seperti putri disney. Luhanku yang cantik nan tangguh ini pernah menggunakan gaun saat pesta perpisahan sekolah dan sialannya ia begitu cantik hari itu dan membuatku menggeram kesal karena seisi sekolah menatapnya penuh pemujaan._

 _Luhan milikku._

 _Hanya Oh Sehun._

" _Han,"_

" _Hmm?" suara Luhan sudah mulai berat saat menyahut panggilanku._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku tahu. Aku ju-"_

 _Cup! Aku yakin setelah ini Luhan pasti mengamuk._

" _Hun! Ini di kelas!" Benar kan, gadis ini memukuliku karena ulahku barusan. Biar saja, aku senang melakukan yang lebih malah jika ia terus tidur seperti ini._

" _Kalau kau tidur lagi aku akan melakukan lebih lama dari tadi."_

" _Oh Sehun!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu juga sayang~"_

 _ **April, Now.**_

Aku melihat Luhan keluar dari pintu kamar mandi kami dan duduk di depan kaca riasnya. Kosong, tatapan Luhanku begitu kosong tanpa nyawa. Ia hanya bergerak perlahan mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya perlahan tanpa tenaga. Sesekali aku mendengar ia menghela nafasnya berat. Aku berjalan mendekati gadisku, berusaha menyentuhnya untuk menyalurkan tenagaku agar ia bisa lebih hidup namun aku hanya seonggok roh tidak bertubuh yang bahkan tidak diterima Tuhan. Aku pasti sudah melakukan dosa besar sampai akhirat saja masih menggantungkan jiwaku seperti ini, menyiksaku lebih dari yang dapat aku bayangkan. Melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana tersiksanya Luhan tanpa bisa memberinya kekuatan karena akulah penyebab semua kesakitannya adalah siksaan yang cukup membawaku menghamba di neraka.

 _Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? _

Aku mendekati Luhan, berdiri belakangnya dengan punggung yang masih terguncang hebat. Luhanku adalah gadis yang begitu kuat dan tangguh, sekeras apapun ujian yang ia terima, Luhan tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ia tidak mampu membawa tim sepak bola asuhannya untuk memenangkan pertandingan final antar negara, Luhan tetap tertawa walau pada akhirnya ia tetap meraung manja dalam pelukanku pada malam harinya.

Luhanku wanita yang kuat, dan sekarang ia menangis dengan begitu hebat dan terguncang.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, yang pasti aku telah mengecewakannya lebih dari yang bisa siapapun bayangkan.

"Sehun..Hiks..Hiks.." Ya Tuhan Sayangku, berbaliklah dan peluk aku sekarang. Aku berdiri di belakangmu sekarang.

"Hun..Hiks..Hiks.." Aku tidak sanggup harus melihat Luhan yang begitu hancur karenaku. Masa bodo dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku entah aku bisa menyentuhnya atau tidak aku ingin memeluknya sekarang!

Menundukkan tubuhku di hadapan Luhan berusaha menyentuh kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, oh tuhanku jangan buat Luhanku bersedih sedemikian dalam lagi.

"Sehun.. hiks.. Hiks.."

" _Iya sayang, aku disini. Bukalah matamu."_ Suaraku bahkan terdengar seperti angin lalu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bergeming atas suaraku.

"Mengapa kau ingkar..hiks.. mengapa.."

" _Maafkan aku sayang. Berhentilah menangis ku mohon."_ Tanpa sadar aku telah menangis sama seperti yang tengah Luhan lakukan. Ya Tuhan bisakah kau berikan aku waktu untuk terakhir kalinya agar aku bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Luhan? Berikanlah kumohon.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun..Hiks..Hiks.."

Masa bodo aku yang tidak bisa menyentuhnya, aku memaksa diriku untuk memeluk Luhan erat meskipun yang aku rasakan adalah diriku yang memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan Luhan yang menangis semakin keras lebih dari yang sebelumnya setelah aku berusaha mencoba memeluknya. Entah ia merasakan pelukanku atau tidak namun Luhan, ketahuilah aku begitu merindukanmu bahkan sampai detik dimana kita telah berbeda dunia.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu sayang, sangat. Semua begitu menyakitkan saat aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu sayangku."_

 _ **April, 22 2013.**_

 _Seharusnya Sehun tahu, walaupun Luhan itu kapten sepak bola yang bahkan tidak tersentuh dengan kisah cinta yang mengiba namun Luhan tetaplah wanita. Perasaanya sama dengan perasaan gadis-gadis di luar sana, rapuh dan tidak sekuat yang dibayangkan._

" _Hun,"_

 _Mata rusa gadis itu mulai berkabut. Setumpuk air mata sudah jahil ingin meluncur keluar dan membasahi kedua pipi Luhan. Kesepuluh jarinya saling bertaut di bawah meja tanda kegugupannya, ia mulai susah bernafas dan jantungnya terasa sangat cepat._

 _Apa yang dikatakan pria itu?_

 _Mengapa begitu?_

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

 _Apa salahnya?_

" _Hun, kau.." Lidah Luhan tercekat melihat Sehun yang berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tangan yang biasanya lincah kini seperti lumpuh bahkan hanya untuk menahan gerakan Sehun yang tengah memakai jaketnya lagi. Sementara Sehun, pria itu sudah tertawa dalam hati begitu bahagia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Setelah sekian lama berpikir untuk kepastian dalam hidupnya akhirnya ia bisa juga melaksanakan rencana terbesar dalam kehidupannya._

" _Sehun, apa salahku?" Lirih Luhan begitu melihat Sehun sudah selesai bersiap. Dengan mata rusa yang sudah basah karena air mata ia melihat pria itu diam berdiri tegak membelakanginya._

" _Apa salahku? Mengapa kau memutuskanku?" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan tangisnya yang akan mengubah suaranya. Ia tidak boleh mempermalukan Sehun disini. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada seoarang pun yang tahu jika pria tampan seperti peranakan Zeus itu tengah melakukan kesalahan –menyakiti hati seorang gadis._

 _Tunggu, apakah benar apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu kesalahan? Memangnya siapa Luhan sampai bisa mengklain itu adalah kesalahan? Sehun selalu menjadi yang sempurna di matanya tentu pria itu berhak mendapatkan yang sempurna juga –bukan sepertinya._

 _Jadi, masih bisa disebut kesalahan?_

" _Sehun..."_

" _Maaf Lu, Aku.."_

 _Luhan menyiapkan dirinya suka tidak suka dengan alasan Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Apapun untuk pria itu, apapun!_

" _Hun,"_

" _Aku ingin menikah." Luhan tercengang dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa yang sudah dikatakan pria itu? Menikah?! Menikahi siapa?_

" _Jangan bercanda Sehun. Bercandaanmu tidak lucu." Detik itu juga Sehun berbalik dan menyimpuhkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan. Ia mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya._

" _Luhan, Lu Han gadis China yang menjadi teman dekatku sejak sekolah, kekasihku sejak aku 17 tahun, aku tidak bercanda. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"_

 _Jangan tanyakan apa yang sekarang dirasakan Luhan. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini bebas mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka sekarang, ia ingin sombong sekarang. Pria titisan Zeus ini sedang melamarnya. Kuulangi, melamarnya._

" _Sehun, hiks..hiks.."_

" _Jadilah pasangan hidupku Luhan, sekarang nanti dan selamanya." Sehun memasangkan sebuah cincin mungil di jari manis Luhan dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rencananya berhasil! Melamar Luhan dengan membuatnya membuatnya menangis. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan dilamar dengan cara biasa, gadis itu sulit tersentuh jadi pakai cara ekstrim saja sekalian. Dan berhasil!_

 _Sehun merasakan Luhan yang semakin memeluknya erat dan tangisnya yang semakin terdengar, maka ia mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya walau berhasil ia juga tidak mengira kalau efek kata 'kita putus saja' bagi Luhan sangat luar biasa. Ada perasaan bersalah sekarang karena sudah membuat gadis itu menangis seperti sekarang._

" _Sehun..hiks..jangan pergi..hikss.."_

" _Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak akan pergi."_

" _Hiks..Hiks.."_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun memberikan ciuman ringan di pucuk kepala Luhan untuk membuat gadis itu tenang._

 _Beberapa menit terlewati dan gadis yang baru saja di lamar itu kini sudah mulai tenang. Ia perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang masih berair._

" _Jangan lakukan, jangan katakan apapun lagi tentang perpisahan Sehun. Aku tidak suka."_

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk manja di pelukannya. Kapten bola itu secara tidak langsung menjawab lamarannya dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia tidak menjawab permintaan Luhan dengan kata-kata namun ia mendekatkan Luhan kearahnya dan mencium gadis itu lembut. Menyalurkan semua perasaanya melalui sentuhan bibirnya, mengatakan semuanya, bersumpah dengan keseriusan yang terasa dalam ciuman dominan yang lembut namun penuh perasaan cinta._

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu."_

 _Tepukan riuh pengunjung kafe siang itu membuat kedua sejoli itu memisahkan diri dari pagutan mesra mereka dan menahan senyum malu serta bahagia._

 _ **April, Now**_

Aku melihat Luhan yang masih sedikit terisak dalam tidurnya. Ia hanya mengenakan baju tidurku yang biasa ku kenakan, piama pasangan sama seperti miliknya. Gadisku, hanya tertidur dalam isak tangisnya menggelung rapuh memeluk bajuku. Sebenarnya apa gunanya aku disini jika aku sendiri tidak ingat apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan setelah rohku menggantung tidak jelas seperti ini. Apa Tuhan memang sengaja memberikan pembukaan siksaan atas dosa dalam hidupku dengan membiarkan diriku melihat Luhan terluka begitu dalam tanpa bisa mengobatinya? Siksa saja aku dan tenggelamkan diriku dalam neraka karena membiarkan istriku terluka sedemikian sakit.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku tepat di hadapan Luhan yang sudah mulai agak tenang meskipun sesekali masih terdengar isakannya perlahan. Luhanku. Perlahan aku mencoba menyentuh pipinya untuk sekedar membuatnya tenang dalam tidurnya. Luhanku selalu begitu, diluar ia memang terlihat begitu kuat tak terkalahkan namun sebenarnya ia adalah gadis manis yang rapuh. Si mungil yang begitu anggun. Perlahan aku menggerakkan tangannya di wajahnya dan tetap saja tangan ini tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku mencoba lagi dan lagi namun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Aku sudah bukan lagi manusia bernyawa, aku hanya jiwa yang mengantung tak tenang entah apa yang belum aku lakukan. Tidak banyak hal yang ingin ku minta pada Tuhan sekarang setelah tahu aku bukan lagi seseorang yang bernyawa. Bahkan untuk menyentuh kekasihku saja aku tidak mampu. Luhan, jika memang kau masih bisa merasakan kehadiranku di sini maka dengarkanlah permintaan maafku atas apa yang telah terjadi pada kita.

 _ **Maret, 5 2015.**_

 _Itu adalah tahun pertama mereka setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Memang biasanya semua akan baik-baik saja di awal. Sama seperti kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Sehun dengan parasnya berhasil menarik seorang desainer untuk menggunakan pria itu sebagai modelnya, sedangkan Luhan masih aktif sebagai aktris lapangan hijau. Semua biaya hidup tentu saja dapat dipenuhi dengan sangat baik karena penghasilan Sehun yang tidak bisa di remehkan ditambah dengan beberapa puluh won yang dihasilkan Luhan._

 _Pasangan yang bahagia bukan?_

 _Setiap malam mereka akan duduk bersama dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuan Sehun yang memeluknya. Mereka akan sama-sama membagi kisah di pagi hari, merencanakan masa depan yang diselingi beberapa kecupan hangat dan sehalus kupu-kupu dan jika beruntung, si model akan dengan mudah membawa kapten bolanya menuju pergulatan manis di atas pulau mimpi mereka._

 _Seperti malam ini, setelah berbagi kisah dan kasih mesra, Sehun tersenyum memuja melihat Luhan yang berbaring tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Tidak ada robekan pakaian atau selimut yang terlempar karena kedahsyatan mereka, semua terjadi sangat halus bahkan sampai mereka berdua mencapai puncak kepuasaan dunia. Bibir Sehun bergerak mencium bibir, hidung dan berakhir pada dahi gadis mungil itu. Lama ia mendiamkan ciumannya disana sambil menghirup aroma Luhan yang menguar kuat dari pucuk kepala gadis itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan._

" _Sehun.."_

 _Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih namun selalu membuat pria itu larut di dalamnya._

" _Iya sayang?"_

" _Ayo tidur." Sehun merasakan jemari Luhan mengusap-usap punggungnya tanda gadis itu benar-benar mengantuk. Hal akan selalu Luhan lakukan ketika ia berubah menjadi gadis manja bukan seorang kapten sepak bola yang tangguh._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab permintaan Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi tubuh mereka. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berbaring di sebelah kiri gadis itu. Sehun tidak melakukan gerakan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, hanya ia membuka tangannya dan gadis itu akan bergerak merapat dengan sendirinya. Menggulung seperti bayi di hadapannya._

" _Besok, aku akan pergi ke Jeju selama satu minggu. Tidur dan makan dengan baik ya sayang." Suara dengkuran halus Luhan menjawab perkataan Sehun yang membuat model itu tersenyum geli. Luhan selalu jujur di hadapannya, jangankan mendengkur karena kelelahan, sendawa karena kekenyangan saja Sehun sudah puas mendengarnya sejak dulu. Luhan seperti akuarium cantik yang selalu dapat memberikan kepuasan diatas keindahan yang diciptakannya walau di dalam akurium tidak selalu berisi hal-hal cantik –bahkan kotoran ikan juga terkadang mengapung disana namun itulah keindahan mereka._

 _Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan semakin dalam dekapannya, meletakan gadis itu tepat di atas jantungnya agar Luhan tahu betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki kapten bola itu setiap hari dalam jejak hidupnya kelak. Harga mahal yang harus ia keluarkan demi Luhan sebanding dengan semua cinta dan kasih yang Luhan torehkan dalam hatinya. Jika ia harus membayar satu kali lagi untuk kebahagiaan atas Luhan maka relakan Sehun untuk berkorban dengan segenap jiwanya bahkan jika harus melepaskan jiwa dengan raganya._

 _ **Maret, 12 2015**_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghalau emosiku sekarang. Agensi sialan! Mereka berjanji jika kepergianku hanya berlangsung seminggu dan sekarang tepat setelah aku mengunci koperku rapat untuk segera kembali ke Korea, mereka dengan brengseknya mengatakan jika jadwalku di perpanjang dan sialannya aku harus pindah negara lagi. Apa-apaan?! Aku juga tetap butuh istirahat dan tentu saja melepas rindu dengan istriku tercinta! Astaga. Kalau tidak ingat siapa yang menjadi sumber tenaga dan kehidupanku, aku sudah memilih untuk berhenti dan menyerah saja dari dunia yang membesarkan nama dan pundi-pundi keuanganku. Memilih menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan jabatan yang lumayan, memakai safari ditemani sekretaris cantik namun kalah seksi dengan gadisku. Setidaknya aku bisa kembali ke rumah setiap hari, menikmati malam panas sepanjang hari ya intinya tidak jauh dari Luhan._

 _You touched my heart you touched my soul, You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your head, Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you._

 _Ya, aku tergila-gila dengan Luhan, wanitaku, kekasihku, istriku._

 _Dan jadwal sialan ini telah mengacaukan semuanya!_

 _Masih dengan kepala yang panas aku mencoba menghubungi Luhan untuk memberinya kabar jika kepulanganku harus di tunda dan ia harus bersabar demi bertemu suaminya yang tampan ini kkkk~_

" _Halo, Hun." Oh tuhan suaranya. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membuatku bahagia. Ah apakah tidak bisa ia ku bawa saja sekalian untuk menemani jadwalku –dan ranjangku?_

" _Sayang, kau sedang apa?"_

" _Aku? Aku sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke stadiun. Hari ini tim akan bertanding." Inilah Luhanku. Si cantik pelatih sepak bola. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirku untuk selalu mendapatkan jadwal di luar kota bahkan luar negeri setiap Luhan dan tim asuhannya bertanding. Aku selalu terbakar cemburu jika melihat para pemain sepak bola itu sok pamer tubuh mereka pada gadisku! Belum lagi pelatih mereka yang kelewat genit selalu berpura-pura sok manis di hadapan cintaku! Tuhan sengaja menjauhkan aku dari mereka para penggoda daripada harus membiarkan mereka habis di tanganku._

" _Semoga mereka menang lagi ya sayang."_

" _Terima kasih Sehun. Oh kapan kau pulang?" Inilah pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah. Luhan memang jarang memaksaku kembali atau meneriakkan betapa ia merindukanku namun dengan pertanyaan sederhananya barusan tetap saja berhasil menamparku yang selalu meninggalkanya bahkan disaat kami telah menikah sekalipun._

 _Oh ayolah ini baru tahun pertama kami, aku bahkan belum puas menggarap Luhan dan menanam benihku disana namun yang ada bukan bulan madu yang terjadi tapi aku yang semakin sibuk dari hari ke hari. Jadwal sialan!_

" _Sayang,"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku belum bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat ini, jadwalku mendadak berubah. Maaf ya." Luhan memang tidak berteriak kecewa atau menangis seperti yang sering aku lihat di drama picisan namun helaan nafasnya dan suaranya yang tidak seriang barusan seakan memberi tahuku jika gadisku tengah kecewa._

" _Jangan sedih begitu Hun. Bekerjalah dengan baik. Ok? Aku tutup dulu ya."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu, selalu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Hun. Selamanya."_

 _ **April, 12 2015**_

 _Malam ini sengaja aku kabur dari lokasi pemotretan lebih dahulu karena aku sudah kepalang rindu dengan Luhan. Ini benar-benar diluar kendaliku namun sungguh menguras seluruh emosiku. Hari ini seharusnya aku sudah duduk manis bersama Luhanku, menikmati malam bersama di hari bertambanya usiaku sekarang. Namun sialannya aku masih harus berjarak tujuh jam darinya dan ini sudah memasuki minggu ke tujuh aku berpisah darinya. Tujuh minggu terasa hampir tujuh tahun ah terasa nyaris selamanya bagiku._

 _Setelah mandi dan sengaja tidak menyisir rambutku membiarkannya teracak basah yang membuatku tambah seksi, aku segera menghubungi Luhan untuk melakukan panggilan video. Setelah menunggu agak lama akhirnya wajah cantik gadisku muncul di layar tabletku. Ia semakin cantik saja, rambutnya semakin panjang dan tergerai seksi. Astaga Luhan, jangan buatku harus bermain sendiri malam ini sayang._

" _Hai Sehun." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku begitu mendengar suaranya yang begitu indah mengalun. Ia tersenyum begitu meliahtku tersenyum padanya, wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik jika ia begitu._

" _Hai sayang, kau sedang apa?"_

" _Aku?" Luhan selalu memiliki wajah yang imut ketika berpikir entah ia sadari itu atau tidak._

" _Aku sedang menelpon kekasihku hihi." Suara kekehannya mampu membuatku ikut tertawa ringan bersamanya._

" _Jadi gadis cantik di hadapanku ini sudah punya kekasih? Ah padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakan aku menyukainya." Balasku memasang wajah sedih yang malah membuatnya tertawa. Oh Sialan! Mataku jelas masih sehat dan yang aku lihat sekarang adalah Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos yang aku yakini itu adalah milikku karena panjangnya hanya sebatas paha atasnya. Namun yang membuatku hampir serangan jantung adalah gadisku yang manis itu tidak mengenakan apapun selain kain tipis berenda berwarna hitam di balik kaos sialan itu dan aku yakin dengan apa yang barusan ku lihat adalah bagian dadanya yang tercetak sempurna. Luhanku, nakal?!_

 _Luhan sepertinya menyadari apa yang baru saja aku lihat dan ia berhenti tertawa. Kini ia hanya memasang senyum manis nan nakalnya padaku._

" _Hunnie,"_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum membalas panggilan menggodanya barusan. Ya tuhan Luhan, kita berjarak begitu jauh, berbeda tujuh jam dan kau memanggilku sedemikian seksinya? Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain bermain sendiri atau berendam._

" _Sayang," Suaranya semakin seksi dan udara kamar yang semakin panas menurutku. Ya tuhan aku sudah mandi dan sekarang sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk mandi lagi._

" _Selamat ulang tahun Sehunku. Hadiahmu menunggu disini." Luhan menggerakkan jarinya perlahan dari bibirnya menuju tubuhnya yang lain. Aku merasa sedang menonton film porno padahal yang aku saksikan hanya istriku yang sedang menggodaku. Mataku mengikuti jari Luhan yang bergerak menuruni lehernya yang biasa ku kecup dalam, bergerak turun ke arah dadanya yang selalu menjadi canduku setiap olahraga malam kita, dan jari itu berputar di sekitaran perutnya. Oh ayolah turun sedikit lagi sayang, biarkan aku melihatmu hari ini!_

" _Lu," suaraku mulai memberat tanda hasratku mulai naik lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Ayolah jangan bilang aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita lain saat bekerja dan memang aku selalu menjaga senjataku hanya untuk menusuk Luhan seorang. Meskipun karirku sebagai seorang model ternama namun aku tetap menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan. Satu cinta, satu wanita dan dia Luhan._

" _Katakan halo pada dia Sehun." Luhan mengelus lembut perutnya sambil tersenyum membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Jika benar, setelah pertempuran kami terakhir satu bulan lalu, jangan katakan tembakanku tepat sasaran dan membuahkan hasil._

" _Lu? Benarkah?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih tersemat di wajah cantiknya. Ia bahkan hampir menangis begitu mengatakan padaku, "Daddy, selamat ulang tahun."_

 _Astaga, demi Tuhan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling membahagiakan untukku. Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dari buah cinta kami berdua._

 _I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you._

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu, terima kasih sayang ini adalah hadiah terbaik untukku."_

" _I do too Sehun. I always Love you Hunnie."_

 _ **April, 20 2015.**_

 _Hari ini jadwalku begitu padat sangat padat. Setelah membersihkan diri dan melepas rindu bersama Luhan, merayakan ulangtahunnya aku tidak langsung pergi untuk istirahat. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku persiapkan untuk hari istimewa kami besok._

 _Aku menyiapkan kamera yang selalu Luhan siapkan untukku setiap berpergian, katanya supaya aku bisa merekam semua kejadian yang aku lalui saat berjauhan dengannya. Dan hari ini aku berniat menggunakannya untuk merekam sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya. Setelah memastikan semua telah terpasang sempurna, aku memulai merekam videoku._

" _ **Halo sayangku Luhan! Haaa~ Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Tujuh bulan tanpa menyentuhmu membuatku seperti pria tua yang tidak laku! Menyebalkan kkkk~**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bertanya kabarmu karena aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik di sana. Kau pasti makan dengan rajin dan minum susu walaupun aku yakin kau pasti malas mandi. Aku benar kan? KKkk~ Tentu saja, aku ini Sehun, suamimu.**_

 _ **Luhanku sayang, Jika kau melihat video ini maka aku pasti sedang jauh darimu. Ah menyebalkan bukan? Padahal aku kan ingin menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu. Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku selalu untuk itu aku membuat video ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu sayangku.**_

 _ **Luhanku, terima kasih telah menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Terima kasih selalu menjadi yang pertama saat aku membuka mata dan menjadi yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum tidur. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman hidupku selama ini. Terima kasih kau selalu menjadi gadis tangguh untuk orang lain dan manja untukku. Terima kasih untuk selalu bersamaku.**_

 _ **Sayangku, Maaf ya jika aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Aku selalu mengumpat sendiri jika tahu aku harus berpergian jauh darimu. Maafkan aku karena pekerjaanku kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya yang rajin berkencan. Maaf ya.**_

 _ **Tapi aku janji akan selalu menghadirkan malam panas untuk setiap malammu sayang kkkkk~**_

 _ **Luhan, Selamat Ulang tahun pernikahan kita! Lihatkan aku selalu menjadi seseorang yang tepat waktu padamu kkk~ Aku mencintaimu sayangku.**_

 _ **Teruslah bersamaku sampai salah satu dari kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik bersama Tuhan ok?**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Selalu."**_

 _ **April, Now**_

Tanganku perlahan mampu menyentuh Luhan bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan hangat kulitnya di bawah tanganku. Tanpa melewatkan sedikit waktu yang mungkin Tuhan sisakan untukku, aku segera menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukanku menumpahkan segala rasa bersalahku padanya. Memeluknya penuh penyesalan dan kekecewaan atas perlakuanku padanya. Ini semua tidak cukup! Waktuku belum cukup untuk memberikannya kebahagiaan bahkan disisa akhir hidupku!

 _And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep. And I will bear my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet._

Luhan, sayangku sekarang aku tahu mengapa aku bisa berada disini dengan seluruh kesakitan dan siksaan atas kesedihanmu. Aku tidak mampu menepati janjiku padamu untuk selalu bersama, untuk melihat apa sudah aku rekam untukmu. Aku meninggalkanmu bersama si kecil yang bahkan belum bisa melihat dunia. Luhan sayangku, mengertinya berhentilah untuk bersedih atasku.

 _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

Luhan sayangku, teruslah hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang nyata. Teruslah mencintai dunia sekejam apapun mereka padamu karena aku selalu ada untukmu. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah sekarang yakinlah aku selalu di dekatmu.

Anakku, buah cintaku dan Luhan. Terima kasih untuk hadir dalam kehidupanku dan ibumu. Ku mohon, maafkan ayahmu ini yang meninggalkanmu bahkan sebelum sempat memelukmu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu sayangku. Cintaku, tumbuhlah menjadi seseorang yang penyayang dan pengasih, pelindung bagi ibumu dan kebanggaannya. Kau akan selalu menjadi kebangaanku, mengertilah itu.

 _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

Tuhan, terima kasih kau masih memberikanku waktu untuk memeluk Luhanku terakhir kalinya. Perlahan aku menghapus sisa jejak air mata yang masih membekas di wajahnya, mendekapnya lembut, membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menatap wajahnya lama untuk sekedar memberikanku ingatan bahwa ialah bukti keberhasilan dan kegagalanku di waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan lembut aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, menciumi seluruh wajahnya dan memberikannya ciuman terakhir yang panjang dalam sisa waktuku.

 _Luhan, i always love you, today, tomorrow and forever._

.

.

.

 **END.**

Eheheh, kalian masih ingat kan FF Hunhan yang When Your Gone, semua POV disana melalui sudut pandang Luhan dan sekarang disini aku masukkan sudut pandang Sehun. Semacam sequel tentang apa yang terjadi dari sisi seorang Oh Sehun hahaha.

Selamat HUNHAN DAY HUNHAN MONTH HAHAHAHA! Btw ini udah angst belom? Udahlah yak. Tadi udah baca punya Hunhanslays belum? Kalau belum cus lapaknya si ibuk Hunhanslays yak, terus kunjugin juga punya Baekbeelu, Arthur Kim sama author lainnya yang ikutan angst project yaaak!

Selamat membaca kkkkk~


End file.
